1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for the transitional replacement of operations performed by a central hub.
2. Background
In certain data centers, systems may have to keep executing properly in various failure scenarios. In order to accommodate such requirements, software that utilizes a parallel sysplex mode of communication may be used. Data centers that employ such software may allow one system to fail without affecting the overall workload. As a result, a system is prevented from being a single point of failure.
The software may use a central hub, in order to keep all the systems synchronized, wherein the central hub maintains common data that is available to all the systems. For example, in z/OS™ the coupling facility acts as the central hub. However, if the central hub becomes non-operational, the other systems may also become non-operational.